jumptechfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Guidelines
Re: Proposed Categories: Looking at the proposed Categories list it's quite physical. Was going to suggest some knowledge based Categories: Medicine, Technology, Politics, So the Jump Cancer page might have the categories (Medicine, Technology, The Web) PytrLomo 12:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Categories: Star Systems: - Hamak System, Tarn System, Teth System, Kyrace System, The Four Systems -- and anything else that comes up as related to specific star systems. (Agreed, though Hamak is spelled without a "c" Kshandr 10:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Races:- Human, Tarn, Teth, The Krayce, The Four Races -- and anything else that relates to particular races as yet undiscovered. (Agreed Kshandr 10:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Families:- The Dragons, The Furies, The Silverbolts, The Scimitars, The Cabal, The Sunhawks, The Scorpions, The Racers, The Orchids -- Nick, there is too many Families here...I thought there was only 8 (inc. The Scorpians) (You're right in that there's more than seven, but wrong that there's "too many." I've listed the Scorpions (previous owners of the Sting), the Orchids (previous owners of the Majestic) and the Racers (previous owners of the Valkyrie.) I think it's important to keep the level of history and my intent is that anything I've mentioned in a character background that isn't top sekrit makes it into the wiki. Kshandr 08:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Jumpships:- The Firebreed, The Salamanca, The Valkyrie, The Hobgoblin, The Majestic, The Kestrel, The Silverbolt, The Sting, Objects in Space - Here there is only 8...see above?!? (eight Jump Drives (well, seven now), more than that families. Kshandr 08:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Space Stations - Objects in Space, Serenity, The Web, Vikkil II (Agreed, though there's more space stations to come Kshandr 10:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Teth :- Teth System, Teth (Race), The Web, The Sting, Vikkil II, Veris, Vallas, Vunith -- Plus any other objects or organisations based in or connected to the Teth (Add Vikkil - the fourth tribe we've got on the books. I'll likely add an article for them today. Kshandr 08:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Human:- Human (Race), Hamak System, Hamak X'', Serenity, Families, Jumpships, each Family Page, each Jumpship Page -- Plus any other objects or organisations based in or connected to the Humans ''(Agreed Kshandr 10:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Tarn :- Tarn (Race), Tarn System -- Plus any other objects or organisations based in or connected to the Tarn (Agreed Kshandr 10:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Krace:- The Krayce, Krayce System -- Plus any other objects or organisations based in or connected to the Krayce (Agreed Kshandr 10:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Organisations:- The Four System Bank, The Steam Industries Corporation, The Trade Commission. (Agreed, and we should add Sentinel corporation and Tourou corporation at least Kshandr 10:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) On Families & Jumpships - OK, I should have matched Ships to Families to discover that the certain Ships have been owned by more than one Family. On Star Systems - yeah I knoww...known typo I'm watching for. On Space Stations, Teth, & Organisations - Consider them added. i don't ex[pect the above list to be exhausted, it's just what I have for the moment. Kephron 14:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Also proposed: Character pages linked to the relevant Categories e.g. Foss would be linked to Human (race), Human, Hamak System, and possibly to Space Stations as well. Ella would be linked to Human (race), Human, Hamak System, The Families, and possibly to JumpShips. Character pages to be written by player or contain the very basics i.e Foss Grav is a Human and, along with Lync Hosh, is the co-owner of The Web space station. (I want to think about this one - on the one hand I agree that we should get folk to write their character's "bio." On the other hand, that's going to result in a number of "holes" because not all of our players will want to be involved. Kshandr 08:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) On Character pages - The idea was that players write them or we, after a suitable period, do. Or, rather you do, as I have no idea about a lot of the characters when I am outside the game. Trying to reduce teh work load on you ;-) Kephron 14:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Races: I have done the Human page using the info from the player brief...is this OK. It doesn't seem to contain anything non-human players really don't need to know. (I've commented on that one on its own talk page (to avoid overloading this one.) Broadly, I'm not sure I'm comfy with it... Kshandr 10:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Lastly, can we set up some kind of tracking page so we know what is being worked on and what is done? Kephron 23:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC)